


Two boys one ship

by salty_elise



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Romance, Crushes, M/M, One Piece Universe, Romance, Roronoa Zoro/Usopp - Freeform, Secret Crush, zosopp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_elise/pseuds/salty_elise
Summary: The girls decided to include one of the boys on their gossip evenings and it comes to a surprising turn of events. (zoro x usopp/ zosopp)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Usopp
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New hot and steaming fanfiction incoming, so I hope y'all are ready cause I'm getting back into the flow kind of, I guess! The sooner I get some sort of feedback the sooner I'll most likely publish the next chapter, but now let's get started!

It was the 17th of February and the full moon was high above the thousand sunny on this particular night, for some of the crew members like Franky and Luffy it was a night just as most others, they just went to sleep right after having finished dinner. However, some saw something special in these nights. Brook would always take over the role of nightguard on these nights where the milky moonlight made his bones glisten, it made his body and soul feel alive and he would play songs very special to these occasions that you could only hear on these occasions. It was kind of like his body would get taken over by the mysterious powers of the moon.

Truly something fascinating to some of the crew members like Chopper who'd often observe him on these nights, the moon seemed to have quite a curious effect on him too, he seemed to feel more powerful in these nights and he could enter a meditative state that allowed him to focus much more than on other more regular occasions, he seemed to be able to boost his brain capacity in some way. But even if these two aspects are very interesting, Brook and Chopper are not the main focus of this story, so instead to see who is, we need to enter Nami's and Robin's cabin.

There was merely a lit candle placed in the centre of the room and three bodies surrounding it with one pillow each in their laps. A pale skinned and slender hand carefully reached for the candle, the open window bringing in a gust of wind that nearly blew out the candle. One of the figures quickly got up to close it, but their action was soon interrupted, for they were not supposed to leave the circle during the procedure of this special ritual. So instead that person made a hand appear on the wall that closed the window with one quick gesture.

The other wasn't really thinking too much of it, but he thought to respect the tradition of the girls, since it was his first time here and they were probably only invited because Vivi wasn't here anymore and because they ,had kinda just unofficially, come out to the girls the other night, while being more than just a little drunk. They might not have said it out loud but let's say there were enough signals given to the girls for them to take the hint, the was probably one of the main reasons why the long nosed crewmate tried to avoid getting really drunk in front of them.

But he was actually positively surprised by their reactions! They didn't seem to make anything of it, they even seemed to act somewhat like they already knew something could have been lurking beneath the surface. He might have underestimated their gaydar just a little, but then again they were both attracted to whoever they deemed attractive themselves, they didn't like using labels and he honestly loved that and never thought he could be so open around anyone, especially not on a pirate ship, but then again this wasn't just any pirate ship.

They went on after the short interruption, the tangerine loving Navigator raised the candle up to meet her face, barely some inches away from it when she started talking, Usopp was pretty tensed and bent closer to get a better view of her while the Archaeologist seemed pretty relaxed yet still interested in what Nami was about to say.

"Ok, so before we start our tradition with me, since I am obviously the leader of this cult, I suggest we give a proper welcome to our new cult member, the long nosed liar, Usopp-kun!"

"Damn, I thought I was better known for my sniping ability-"

"Silence! Don't interrupt me while I am holding the candle! As soon as you obtain it, you have the power to speak! Now, where did I leave off…oh yeah! Welcome Usopp!"

Nami lowered the candle, clapped three times, and cheered once quietly, while Robin just smiled at him and laughed. Usopp felt kinda uncomfortable in this situation, it seemed like a very awkward side of the girls, even for Nami (don't tell Nami) but he was just gonna go with the flow for now.

After a short delay Nami raised the candle back up and after checking if they were all looking at her she just started rambling about a guy she had seen near the port on the previous island and damn if she was good at describing the features of a guy. Usopp could perfectly visualize him, even if It was not even remotely close to what would be Usopps type. Even his clothing style was nothing like what Usopp would deem to be attractive, he seemed a lot like someone who was rich and well just busy at all times, someone who cared only about business, but brought in loads of money which was honestly what he was expecting from Nami, a guy wearing a suit and tie, tall and slender. Yeah no definitely nothing like what Usopp liked and he wasn't sure if this really was Nami's type, cause if it was he'd be quite surprised.

However, Nami went on blabbering for a bit about how she was going to live a peaceful life after all of the adventures they'd gone through together, she also talked about another guy who was apparently a wanted pirate right now, it was a lot more about looks in this case it seemed and Nami was certainly someone who had a lot of different tastes, it was quite interesting listening and observing, however after about 30 minutes of rambling, Robin decided to use her power to snatch the candle and ask for permission to talk about her experiences as of lately before the candle would be nothing but molten wax.

Nami gave consent and blushed a little, apparently not noticing that she had been talking for just a tad but too long. Robin raised her chin and looked up at the ceiling, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before exhaling and starting with the actual talking. There always seemed to be a particular aura surrounding her whenever she talked. It gave her power and could make anyone gain respect and fear for her. It was really an outstanding ability and her soothing voice was something Usopp thought he could listen to forever. At first, she seemed a little reluctant, saying things like she was too old for this anyways but when Nami pointed out that one time she'd noticed Robin staring a little too long.

Robin blushed but admitted that the girl in blonde did indeed seem to have something interesting about her, what she called a positive energy, something very lucky go and adventurous. Robins type was exactly what Usopp had expected, someone who would explore remote places with her for as long as their legs would carry them to unravel the mysteries of the world. It felt really romantic to Usopp and he was completely caught up in her storytelling skills that it came to him as a total surprise when he'd received the candle from her.

They were both staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to make a move and he felt the sweat rolling down his neck and the heavy gulping. He wasn't prepared for this and wasn't sure if he was ready to tell them what could only be a feeling, something short lived, but it would be unfair towards them after they had so open heartedly told him about their experiences, so he felt forced to act.

Robin placed a comforting hand on his back (and yes it was her actual hand) to try and encourage him not to be scared, they wouldn't judge him or anything, Nami quickly agreed and laughed at him for making such a big deal about this. He knew there was someone that he did feel something for, someone who had caught and awakened his interest since forever.

The two girls were not expecting the person to be someone they had actually know for a while, but Nami did have someone in mind, so she thought she could suggest their name to try and help the young sniper.

"Is the one you are thinking about perhaps Kaya?"

"What? Nono, hehe this is different, Kaya was more of a best friend who most people also had a crush on, there were just so little people on the island and she always felt like a Pearl among everyone else. But the person I'm thinking about is different, they don't know anything, or at least I hope so. I've always found them interesting from the day we met and my interest only grew with the years passing by, however I did not think that I would actually ever grow to like that stupid swordsman.."


	2. Two boys one ship chap 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I had some changes in what I was originally going for with this story but I'm really feeling inspired to write on and so this is the second chapter coming out the day after hehe, hope you appreciate it and enjoy it so far! If you do, pls leave a review!

Nami and Robin didn't really manage to hide just how shock they were by the statement Usopp had just given, sure they were very open and all and they certainly didn't have anything against this, they just never even considered such an outcome, they were both more so seeing him with either Luffy or Sanji. Those were the ones he'd always seemed to be very attached to.

There were plenty of times you could see Luffy, Chopper and Usopp run across the Thousand Sunny, finding entertainment in all sorts of strange and unexpected things. Luffy and Usopp literally shared a bed a lot of times and were snuggled against each other. You could often even observe them both knocked out ono the crow's nest after having stayed awake all night long, with Usopp telling Luffy his stories and Luffy always had those fascinated eyes that glistened when the sniper spoke his tales, it was truly whimsical It just seemed like such a perfect outcome and Robin and Nami had already talked about it previously, how cute it would be for such a thing to occur, but Robin actually liked the thought of Sanji and Usopp being in a relationship more.

She thought that Sanji could be more matching for Usopps wild and funny nature, while also being a scaredy cat and come on, there were multiple situations in which Sanji came to rescue him and Robin always pictured Usopp as the Princess being saved by the almighty prince. It seemed a little silly, but it made her snicker every time. Other than that, Usopp was always willing to help the blonde cook out in the kitchen, didn't matter if it was cleaning the dishes or even preparing them, there were multiple things Sanji had actually taught Usopp, which spices to use in which occasions and various other useful things. Nami even thought she had misheard Sanji say once that if he were to be sick, like I legit cannot stand up sick, he would ask Usopp to take care of the crew, which really seemed like a big deal!

But Zoro and Usopp was something that didn't even cross their minds once. Zoro seemed like a perfect opposite to Usopp, so why would he be interested in the Katana baring Moss head?

"I actually kinda like his hair to be honest..."

Nami and Robin looked each other in the eye, realizing they might have been thinking out loud. A faint blush formed on their cheeks as they both lowered their faces, feeling more than a little ashamed of the current situation.

"It's ok, I wouldn't expect anyone to really think of it as something very likely or you know why not just say it, neither do I think that Zoro would be interested in me, there's just that one thing that is constantly making me doubt myself, but it's probably not really that important.."

Usopp put his hand behind his head and smiled, however it was more of a panicky fake smile, Robin quickly intervened and asked about it, what exactly happened and though caught off guard he seemed to have awakened their interest so there was no way he wouldn't tell them now.

"Hehe, this actually happened quite some time ago, back when we were on that one island that was covered in snow, remember?"

"Omg! don't make me think of the blisters it gave my feet!"

"Well anyways, we had just arrived on it the other day and decided to go explore it a bit…"

/…FLASHBACK:…/

The Strawhats decided to take a rest for a couple of days on this winter island and Nami suggested they explored it in groups of two that were randomly picked. He had gotten Zoro as a partner which at the time, seemed to him like one of the worst outcomes...Not because he didn't like him! Nothing like that! It was just the fact that Luffy had gotten Chopper, Robin had Nami and Sanji, Brook had Franky and well Zoro wasn't very talkative. However, he wasn't going to let that get him down and curiously inspected the display windows of various shops around the centre of the town. It wasn't anything special, just a seemingly quiet town with a couple of citizens. The snow was seemingly falling in slow motion and Usopp had caught quite some of the flakes in his hair, as did Zoro so their hair became wet very quickly, but unlike Usopps hair, Zoro's didn't really stay in place, so it kind of just covered his face now and Usopp couldn't help but laugh at Zoro as he was trying to fend off his hair.

They went on through the cutely decorated streets of the town, noticing multiple colourful flickering lights as they went on, the decorations became more and more, and they were starting to hear people celebrating not too far away. There was alcohol, baked cookies, people laughing and celebrating all over the place. Of course, the straw hats hadn't known about that beforehand, but they were always ready to join in on a party. Zoro had already set his eye on the sake and decided to order some for himself, he even offered a drink to Usopp, paying for it himself and giving the sniper nothing less than a smile. A smile from Zoro, now that was something that could be considered one of the seven wonders.

Without thinking too much about it, Usopp downed the sake pretty quickly and just as he did he felt the dizziness and tipsiness kick in. He had tried ordering one or two more for himself but Zoro didn't want him to spend his own money for some reason, so instead Zoro payed for it all. This made Usopp kinda feel bad but also quite confused, what was this bizarre behaviour the Swordsman was showing he thought to himself, but soon the thought faded somewhere in the back of his mind and he just went on drinking while talking to some of the towns people who seemed to be just like him, looking for some fun, so how could he refuse when asked to tell them some of his stories.

This was the opportunity he'd been hoping for so he started immediately and he kept on talking and talking, his lazy and tired eyes observing as more and more people gathered around him to listen in, some drunk some not, they all seemed quite fascinated, Zoro was watching him from not too far away, giving him a thumbs up but not really seeming too happy and Usopp did in fact notice that, so he told them he'd be right back and left to check on him.

Zoro unlike Usopp didn't show any signs of having downed quite some alcohol, he was his usual self, except for maybe the red cheeks that were slowly starting to taint his face.

But then again, he had already treated himself to a lot more than Usopp so this as always astounded Usopp. However, that was not important right now, so just sat next to Zoro, ready to comfort his nakama. However, the next words, were certainly not what Usopp was expecting.

"Why have you never offered to read your stories and tales to me?"

Usopp didn't even know how to react to that but much less did he know how to react to what was about to happen when Zoro stood up and was seemingly trying to leave the festivities and made Usopp chase after him. Usopp wanted to shout his name but he couldn't so instead to stop him he placed his hand on the swordsman's right shoulder and turned him around so he would face him. That was when he noticed that there was some sort of green twig hanging from a rope right above them. Not knowing what it was he didn't really think too much of it, that was until one of the towns people that had seen it all play out, explained precisely what this was, to them.

"This thing is called a mistletoe, it's a tradition to kiss each other on the lips if you were to both be standing underneath one."

Usopp blinked at the twig a couple of times, then at Zoro, then at the person before nervously laughing with his hand still on Zoro's shoulder. He was about to brush it off and move on, when Zoro decided to pull the sniper closer, to fill the gap between them and leave with a grin plastered on his face and a dumbfound sniper.


	3. Two boys one ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose it is time to publish the 3rd chapter since I noticed that some people followed the story or liked! I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this chapter! So, without further ado let's get started shall we!

Usopps little Flashback was interrupted by a squealing Nami, with red cheeks and her hands covering a huge grin. But her red cheeks were nothing compared to Robins. Both were really close to Usopp now with grins so big that he was about to ask if they were in pain, but before he could Nami started shaking him violently while screaming into his ears.

"Omg that is so adorable Usopp! I never expected him to-"

Usopp quickly covered her mouth with his hand, but when she bit it, making him scream in pain, Robin used her power to cover her mouth with 4 other hands, she understood how Usopp felt just by looking at him and quite frankly no one would have really wanted someone screaming out such intimate things. After a bit of struggling at first because she wanted to just blurt it out, later because she couldn't breath she gave up. Now Usopp was the one whose cheeks were tainted in red, sitting on the other side of the room. He was rethinking if he really should have told anyone about this, what if Zoro hadn't wanted him to, wanted this to be their little secret..it happened a while ago but what if he wanted to tell him something with that, what if it really meant something and he didn't just do it to get rid of Usopp then and there.

Usopp felt kinda bad after having left Zoro to drink all by himself, they were friends after all but he chose the crowd of people cheering for him over someone who'd want to actually listen to his stories and enjoy them, he still couldn't believe that Zoro really wanted Usopp to tell him a story. Zoro always seemed like such a lone wolf to him and he was pretty sure he did to everyone else too but what if that was his way of trying to open up a bit more to Usopp..maybe he messed up a little back then, what if Zoro was mad at him now..? He needed to do something to make it up to Zoro, to show him that he really did care, but what did Zoro like? What could Usopp possibly do to show him that Zoro was more than just a nakama to him.

Usopp was awoken from his daydream to face a thoughtful Nami and Robin, they really seemed to change expressions a lot in the course of a couple of minutes he thought to himself, how long had they even been staring at him?

"Look, we know this is a big deal to you and if you don't want to you don't have to talk about it to us, but if you need some helpful advice from us don't hesitate to ask!" said Robin as she showed him the most sincere smile. Nami gave him a thumbs up to agree with her- However the evening wasn't over yet and they kept on talking about guys and girls, not gonna lie, Usopp might have started shipping Nami and Robin a little as the night went on, what would their ship name even be…

They ended up giving him some suggestions and advice as well, or at least they tried to but they seemed to struggle just as much as he did, so they just decided that he should try and see how Zoro behaves around him to see if he were to get any signals from the swordsman. They seemed to be pretty excited about it, in fact Nami pictured herself, drinking one of the delicious cocktails prepared by Sanji under the burning sun, while quietly stalkin- (I MEAN) observing Mr. Mosshead.

As the night went on and dawn was close, they decided to go take at least a quick nap before the others would wake up, Usopp could honestly not wait to go to sleep. This was great and all, but it was also pretty exhausting to try and handle an overly excited Nami even if with Robins help. He entered the room the guys were in and saw most of them in their bunks while the loud and obnoxious snoring of Luffy could be heard. He honestly did not know how they had all gotten used to this, but he couldn't really think about anything right now other than his soft pillow and warm blanket and lots of cute little dreams. That was until he opened his eyes after feeling a strong wave of pain, just to open his eyes and find Luffy stepping on his nose, probably breaking it again.

"Arghhh! Luffy pay more attention to your surroundings you idiot!"

"I'm sorry Usopp! But why are you sleeping in front of your bed to begin with!"

He stood up and realized he managed to faint before he could even get inside his bed. So, with bloodshed eyes he made his way to the bathroom to try and keep himself awake for at least a couple of hours before taking a nap in the afternoon. He brushed his teeth, splattered cold water all over his face and clumsily made his way to the kitchen, were Sanji would probably yell at him once again for being late. This was promising to be a great day.

So, he walked into the kitchen with two tissues tainted by his blood stuck inside his nose and his mouth slightly open to breath. He was indeed as he expected the last one to join the table and Sanji threw a glare at him before noticing the tissues. So Usopp made his way to his usual seat next to Chopper and Franky and started eating whatever was left, which really didn't seem to be a lot.

He looked down on his stomach before noticing a plate with some eggs and bacon sliding across the table towards him. He looked up to see who did it and quickly found a now smiling Sanji with a cigar between his lips. He smiled and quickly ate it before Luffy could get it. Maybe this day wasn't going to be so bad after all he thought to himself at that moment.

The day went on and is it did, the day seemed to get hotter and hotter. He decided to stay under the shade of some of Nami's tangerines on the soft grass to rest for a bit. He felt exhausted after last night and knew they'd probably warn him if something were to happen, so he decided to just nap for a short while as he felt the wind caressing his face. Quickly he drifted off to the land of dreams, with Nami keeping an eye on him, not because of what they had discussed the other night, but more so to keep an eye on her beloved tangerines, however as she kept on looking from afar she noticed the silhouette of someone she did not expect to arrive. However, she decided to keep quiet about it, she'd promised to herself that it wouldn't be any of her business if something were to happen between Usopp and Zoro.

She just watched as Usopp smiled, with his curly long hair laying ever so gently on the grass, wondering if he was thinking about him right now.


	4. Two boys one ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy, I haven't written something in a couple of days and I'm sorry but I just kinda didn't really feel to inspired to do it to be honest and I'd always rather write a good chapter than just throw something in there soo I hope you've been enjoying this fanfic so far and that this chapter won't disappoint either.

As the afternoon went on, the sun sank lower and lower, barely grazing the faces of the two guys, who were asleep with their backs against a wall. Above them the long branches of tangerines baring juicy and ripe fruits. Everything felt silent around them, so they were just sleeping until something or someone would interrupt their slumber. However, this happened much earlier than anticipated when a sudden gust of cold west wind blew through the tangerine branches. It made the leaves rustle and one of the fruits drop, onto the sleeping snipers' chest.

He was instantly awoken and looked up to see that it was just a big and juicy tangerine. He was tempted to try it but he was scared to see what Nami could do if he were to do so and she'd find out, so instead he just placed it next to him and wanted to get up, when he realized there seemed to be something barely holding him back. He looked down to see a hand tangled around his waist, then he quickly glanced to his right side, feeling his heavy heart sink and calm down. It was just Luffy, he often fell asleep with Usopp in the past, it hadn't happened in a while now so Usopp was a little surprised by it but not much more than that. So, he just carefully put his Captains arm to the side and carefully got up. His feet were gliding over the short grass on the deck as he was making his way to his lab.

There was some stuff he'd wanted to do to begin with, so he decided not to lose much more time and change into more suiting clothes. The next hour was one of intense work and sweating. There was some fixing he wanted and needed to do to stuff like Namis Clima Tact. She'd asked him if it was possible to reduce the cooldown on some of the abilities she could use in order to perform quicker and more efficient combos, other than that she'd gotten in some pretty close situations lately, so allowing her to engage faster to protect herself and others could always be nice.

The sun light started to fade away behind the oceans waves and as the last sun rays disappeared to appear once again the next morning he switched on his desk lamp and put on his glasses to see better and do the fine work. That was when he'd heard some knock on his door twice. He got up and got into his usual clothes again, there was some sort of way of communicating they'd thought of in order to not startle the one on the other side of the door if they wanted something. One knock was asking to come in, two was calling everyone for food, kicking down the door was a declaration of war which was usually what Sanji did to Zoro's door and well that was about it.

The other explanations were pretty unnecessary because they kinda never occurred, even if Chopper and Luffy liked to think they could come in handy someday. Usually Sanji sent off people like Luffy or Chopper to call the others for Lunch or Dinner, however it honestly depended on who was in the kitchen, except for the ladies obviously.

He didn't want to be late again so he rushed into his pants and he considered putting on a shirt or something since it could get a little fresh in the evening, that's when he noticed that something fell out of his back pocket as he was looking through his closet. It was a little note which was carefully folded together.

He hesitantly picked it up to read it. The Calligraphy was rather particular, certainly not Namis, he knew hers well enough from all the map drawing. The other crew members Calligraphy he probably wouldn't recognize, he didn't expect them to be too distinctive, but this one was certainly an exception. It consisted of fine lines, carefully written and very cleanly.

" Hey Usopp, let's meet up tonight at 10 pm on the crows' nest, only if you want to obviously.

If you don't that's fine too, however I'd be happy to see you!"

"Hmm... well that's quite the obnoxious message…"

He was...confused, he didn't know who could have left him a message like that since there was no name left behind. At first, he thought it could only be a guy from the word choice but what if Robin was just trying to make it look like she was one of the guys to get his attention...? He was probably just being a tad bit too paranoid.

He decided it would just be best to get up there for now and go eat with the others, he could think about this later. So, he put the little note back into his pocket and hurried up the stairs that led to the deck. That's when he considered who could have put this note into his back pocket. He remembered Luffy having his arm around his waist this afternoon, she he could very well have been it and he could have certainly been a valid candidate considering the word choice, but then again why not just tell him. There wasn't really anything he could be hiding from the others and just telling him, that wasn't his captain.

He was trying to wrap his head around it, but he only got more and more confused until he finally convinced himself that it must have been Robin using her powers to confuse him!

So, after coming to that conclusion Usopp finally entered the dining room, being the last one there once again. But it seemed like this time he could have arrived at just the right time, so as he sat down on his usual seat it struck him. What if it wasn't Luffy or Robin but much rather someone else who had already tried sending him signals earlier today? How could he not have thought of it earlier after Sanji had passed the plate of food to him for breakfast!

He looked up to try and find the curly brow and get some sort of information out of him, so he just smiled at Sanji, but he didn't really seem to get a reaction off of him. Of course, of course, there were things Sanji just couldn't talk about in front of everyone and he wouldn't want the ladies to suspect anything either so he wouldn't show anyone a reaction! Sanji really thought about his actions a lot more than Usopp expected him to.

Usopp felt his cheeks turning slightly pink from the embarrassment but he just went on eating for now, wondering what sorts of things the love cook could possibly want to do. Time didn't seem to want to go by as his brain was flooding him with strange thoughts of all sorts. He had decided that he could volunteer to wash the dishes today but then he thought, he couldn't just lose time and go to their date- (I MEAN) meeting, unprepared and smelling like sweaty garbage.

So instead he just left with everyone else. He smiled to himself as he returned to his room to get some fresh clothes and a towel for the shower, he'd take in a second. He never really thought of Sanji like this but maybe he really was just overthinking everything a little. That was at least until he once again opened his room door to find something lying in front of it. He dropped the towel and the fresh clothes in surprise, not really sure what to think anymore.

The little gift Sanji had left him was a rose! But when would he have gotten a rose? Then it struck him. This gift couldn't be from Sanji! Since the cook was busy cleaning the dishes in the kitchen and he wouldn't risk someone else delivering something like a rose for him to Usopp!

So, who could his actual secret admirer be?!


End file.
